Into The Arms Of A Stranger
by KTWlover
Summary: Sakura just found out her boyfriend is cheating on her. What solution is there for her broken heart? Why rich and handsome Syaoran of course..please RR!SxS
1. The Encounter

AN: This chapter has officially been BETAed! Thanks to my wonderful friend Anagha!! I will forever be grateful. Im going to reupload all of my chapters then finalize my fourth chapter, I hope I can do it soon.. I really wanna please my subscribers.. hehe..

DISCLAIMER: CCS obviously does not belong to me. Or else I would be filthy rich.

* * *

**THE ENCOUNTER**

It was around 10 pm and Sakura was sipping her drink as the memories of her boyfriend her _ex_- boyfriend replayed in her mind. Just last week she recalled they spent a wonderful afternoon by the park, cuddling on the bench. She thought every thing was great. But now she knew that wasn't the case. That wasn't the case at all...

* * *

**Flashback:**

Sakura was walking up the stairs to enter her boyfriend's apartment complex with food she had taken out. She was planning on surprising him since it was only 2 days away till their 6th month  
anniversary. She was already giggling just thinking about the night ahead. Just as she opened the door, to her boyfriend's apartment, with his spare key. She heard strange noises coming from the master bed room.

"Oh my god!"

"Faster! Harder!"

"Don't stop!!"

"I'm coming!!"

Sakura had knots in her stomach from nervousness. She had an idea of what was going on but she opened the door revealing a naked man on top of a woman. She gasped just as the food she was holding fell on the floor.

The man turned around to see who or what caused the noise. Just as he saw her face he hurriedly covered himself and followed Sakura who was running out of the apartment.

"Sakura! Wait! Let me explain. It isn't what it looks like." He called out catching hold of her arm. She had no choice but to stop and hear him out.

"Sakura, please listen to me. I can explain. It was just a one time thing. Please! I'm sorry! I promise! It won't happen again. I swear."

"You're right it won't happen again. Cause we're over!!"

**End of Flashback**

* * *

She couldn't believe the fact that it happened to her. She was living a perfect life. Turns out it was a farce. An utter and complete lie, a nightmare and worst of all was that she believed in it all.

She let out a derisive laugh and she contemplated what she was going to do, she had of course thought of going to her friend Tomoyo's house, for a good warm cup of chocolate and soothing words, but decided against it since she would be intruding, especially now that Tomoyo was living with long time boyfriend Eriol.

"I wish there was something I could do to forget that bastard." She sighed

Just as she said the words she noticed the extremely hot guy sitting next to  
her. The guy seemed to have noticed her eyes. He turned his head and looked at  
her with the fiercest amber eyes.

"Hey." He said

"Hi." She replied

"So, what brings a lovely lady such as yourself here?" he asked

"I just had some things to clear off my mind. My name's Sakura. What's yours?"

"I'm Syaoran. What do you say we go to my place?"

Sakura was surprised at his offer and was about to decline but then she  
thought about it. It would be a good payback to that stupid cheating bastard of a fool, she had as a boyfriend.

"Umm... Ok."

The ride to his place was short and quiet. Once they got out of the car, he  
took hold of her hand and led her to his apartment.

Just as they entered the apartment, Sakura felt Syaoran's soft but firm  
lips on hers. She started to kiss back as she recovered from shock.

His lips begged hers for entrance. As she allowed his tongue to enter she  
tasted the sweetness of chocolates. He started trailing kisses along her  
collar bone.

He brought her to his bed and started to rid their bodies of clothing. As  
reached the valley of her breasts he cup one and began to tease her with his  
tongue. He swirled his tongue upon her nipples as they perked from pleasure.  
Then he switched.

As he finished with her breasts he went further down to reach her bud. He  
kissed her center and began to lick as he felt her shudder beneath him. He  
inserted one finger slowly teasing her, then added another and began to suck  
her juices. She moaned as she felt her climax approaching. She screamed in  
pleasure as came over her body. They then changed position.

She kissed him all the way down until she reached his staff. She then started  
to stroke his member with her hand while licking the tip.

He groaned as he felt himself grow even more frustrated from wanting to  
release. She then took all his length into her mouth and started to bob her  
head up and down going faster and faster. She then massaged his balls and suck  
his . He moaned as he released himself in her mouth. But he felt himself  
going hard again as she licked the tip of his dick.

They once again switched positions. He looked into her emerald eyes as if  
asking for permission as he placed his member on her entrance. He kissed her  
again and entered her with one swift thrust. She gasped at the great sense of  
pleasure that took over her body. She arched her back further, bringing their  
bodies even closer. They rocked their bodies together as waves of pleasure went  
through them.

Syaoran thrust faster and harder as he neared his climax. With one last  
thrust he came in her, releasing hot liquid into her body adding to the  
pleasurable sensation that coursed through her body.

He fell on top of her exhausted; as he tried to pull away he found that she had gone off to sleep, with him still inside her. Smiling he pulled the blanket up and drifted off to sleep in her arms.


	2. The Morning After

**The Morning After:**

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V  
**

I squinted my eyes as I felt the warm sun light shower me through the small partition of the enormous curtains. Last night was a blur. All I remembered was going to a bar to clear my thoughts but ended up getting wasted. My head was feeling like it would burst; the very reason why I never liked getting drunk. Hangover. The worst thing I could experience.

"This... Is not a good start."

I thought as I imagined what my ex-lover would say if he saw me now. Thinking about Tauki made me wide awake. There was no point in staying in bed. Even though the bed smelled like vanilla, with a hint of cinnamon. Weird, I didn't remember changing my detergent. Or the sheets.

I tried to move but something or rather someone was holding onto my waist.

"That's strange"

I felt a sudden surge of nervousness. Flashes of what happened last night were returning to me. The never ending drinks. The handsome stranger beside me, who seemed to understand me more than my own boyfriend. No! Ex-boyfriend I reminded myself, shaking my head violently. I felt something move beside me. I turned to see what it was.

"Oh no! Shoot!"

**

* * *

**

**Syaoran P.O.V  
**  
I woke up to the feeling of someone moving against me. I smiled slightly as I tightened my hold on her waist. I remembered last night's events as clear as crystal. How _could_ I forget. I had never experienced so much passion and pleasure like I had. It was easy to say the best I've had so far. And I had a _lot_ of experiences. Being the heir to the Li clan had its perks. Of course being deviously handsome was never a disadvantage.

Sakura, I replayed her name in my mind. Her name suited her perfectly. Cherry blossom. She looked innocent, pure just like the flower. How could any guy cheat on this marvelous beauty? I frowned. That guy must have been blind. She may not have had the chance to talk much as I ravished her mouth but before we got into a heated situation, I had heard the summary of  
her heart ache.

Normal P.O.V

Sakura was feeling extremely nervous. She had definitely felt his body move. Syaoran. She remembered his name. the memories of last night was no longer a blur. She blushed as she recalled how much she enjoyed Syaoran touching her in forbidden places.

"Good morning." Syaoran said while trailing kisses her shoulder blades

"Oohayo." Sakura replied shyly as she blushed once again feeling aroused by Syaoran's simple kisses.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked

"Hai. I did." She replied

"I'm glad. I was afraid you wouldn't remember me. You had quite a lot  
to drink last night. How's your hangover?" He asked in a concerned face.

She hadn't realized he was already facing her. His sudden movements exposed their naked bodies that were hidden by the black satin sheets. Sakura gasped feeling bare without the blanket that was covering her body.

"You don't have to be shy. I already saw you." He said trying to comfort her, instead sounded insulting.

"I don't usually this. This is the first time I've ever had a one…One night stand." Sakura said defensively.

"What do you mean one night stand? You didn't think I'd just make love to you and be done with you. If I had had that intension, that I wouldn't have brought you to my place." He said smirking at her

After that little chat, they decided (Syaoran decided. Sakura only her head; dumbstruck.), that it was time to get a bite to eat. He climbed out of bed, put his clothes on and turned to Sakura.

"You can take a shower if you want. I'll cook us something to eat." He said as he smiled looking at her shy demeanor as she desperately tried to cover her naked body


	3. Goodbye Or is it?

Goodbye… Or is it?

It has a while since that morning. The morning you woke up next to a man you had met only the night before. You still couldn't believe you slept with someone you knew nothing about. And how Syaoran had acted so casually.

* * *

He had cooked breakfast for the both of you and had insisted, more like demanded, to take you home. So both of you sat inside his luxurious car and drove to the direction of your apartment.

You had thought that once he had dropped you off, he would be satisfied and you would say your farewells. But that was not what happened. For you were with unpredictable Syaoran.

* * *

The ride to your apartment was a silent one. You couldn't get yourself to say anything to the person next to you. There was this awkward silence that hung in the air. You desperately wanted to break the ice. But how? What would you say? You tried to think of the best thing to say.

Just when you were about to say something that would surely have embarrassed yourself, you heard his masculine voice enter your ears.

"Sakura. What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing. I-I was just thinking…"

He smiled at you. As you watched the corners of his perfect lips rise, you felt a warm tingling feeling deep inside you. You Smiled back at him weakly and you once again drifted off into your deep thoughts. It was weird feeling this kind of connection with someone you weren't well acquainted with. You couldn't understand yet at the back of your mind you wished that time would freeze and this moment could go on forever.

* * *

A few minutes later you finally arrived at your place. You felt a sense of nostalgia as you presumed that this would be your last moments seeing his handsome face. You sat there wondering on whether you should ask for his number. While you were pondering, you failed to notice Syaoran get out of the car and walk to your side to open the car door. You got out of the car and slowly whispered your farewell.

"Bye." You said weakly

You slowly walked towards your apartment building when you felt his hand grab your arm. You turned around to see him wearing a small frown on his delicate face.

"Wait. You haven't given me your number yet.. How am I supposed to call you?" You heard him say

You couldn't help but feel surprised. This was not something you were expecting. You gave him your number and turned to leave when you felt him grab you again, you turned slowly slightly confused and once again you were surprised. You felt his lips brush against yours. You melted as he kissed you passionately before he let you go. You heard him whisper softly in your ear.

"I'll see you soon, Sa-ku-ra."

You could only nod your head as he walked back to his car and drove off. You stood there watching his car disappear into the street.

* * *

(A/N: I have to say this has got to be my shortest update.. Im a little disappointed. I'll just have to do better on the next chapter. Please review! If any of you has any advice I can use they are welcome. Thanks to all those who reviewed!!) 


	4. Discussions Over Cookies and Ice Cream

**This chapter is unbetaed. I will edit it soon so please bear with me. Im sorry for making you wait so long. I really am. I was just so busy. Thanks for all of you those who have subscribed and left reviews. I will be forever greatful. =]**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Discussions Over Cookies & Ice cream**

Syaoran sat in his office remembering the sweet taste of Sakura's lips. He wondered when he could once again capture her luscious lips with his. Shoot. He kept on getting distracted. Distracted by her angelic face. Distracted by her innocent disposition. If things went on like this he would never finish the proposals for his company. And his boss/mother would have his neck.

"Dude, cut it out. You look like a lovesick puppy."

Syaoran lifted his head only to see his best friend Eriol Hiragisawa. Eriol had come in to check on his friend for the fifth time only to discover that Syaoran still hadn't woken up from his stupor.

"I do NOT look like a _lovesick puppy_!" growled Syaoran

"You know what? You're right. You don't look like a lovesick puppy, you ARE a lovesick puppy. Hahaha!! Seriously, man. Come on. The only reason you could be acting this way is because of a girl. Wait, did your mom set you up again? Maybe it's Meiling? Is she bothering you again? Whatever it is, you should really focus this proposal is very important." Eriol sighed

"I know. It's just this girl I met at this bar."

"Oh come on. I bet she's just like all the other girls you've met. She's just after you're money man."

"I don't think so, NO scratch that I know so. She was so nervous when she woke up next to me. I mean before we ended up, you know _together_ she told me about her boyfriend that cheated on her. But if you saw her you'd wonder who would ever be stupid enough to cheat on her."

"Ookay… This is getting too mushy for me. If you like her so much then call her. You DID get her number, right?"

"I did but mom's going to kill me if I leave before I get this deal done."

"Then hurry up and finish it. We can go to dinner afterwards and we can work on your _heart problems_ out." Eriol said smirking

Syaoran sighed as Eriol walked out of his office and began fixing the proposal he was meant to finish earlier that morning. He could not wait to call Sakura and arrange a date with her.

* * *

**Sakura's Residence**

Sakura was waiting for the arrival of her best friend Tomoyo Daidoji, to confide all her worries about her rendezvous with Syaoran. She felt guilty and slightly degraded that she slept with someone she knew nothing about.

Sakura ran to her door as she heard the bell ring. She looked through the peep hole and saw that it was Tomoyo and quickly opened it. They said their "Hellos" and proceeded to Sakura's room with some cookies and ice cream for their _girl talk_.

"So. What happened? Why did you sound so desperate on the phone? Did something happen that day you went to Tauki's house? He called to ask where you were." Tomato started

"You know why I went there, right. I was so excited. Turns out he was too, but it wasn't because of me. Moyo, he- he was seeing another gir. I couldn't believe it. I felt so stupid!" Sakura sobbed

Sakura paused to wipe her tears away. To moyo gave her a hug and offered her a spoonful of ice cream which Sakura gladly accepted.

"I thought he loved me. I really thought he was the one. I was really upset and I wanted to call you but decided against it cause I know how much you missed Eriol since he just returned from his business trip I didn't want to intrude. So I went to this club instead, had a few drinks and ended up getting drunk."

"How'd you get home? You called someone, right?"

"Umm.. Yeah.. Im getting to that part. Like I said, I ended up getting drunk and I met this guy. And I sort of, that is to say I you know.."

"You what?"

"I slept with him." Sighed Sakura

"You what!?!"

"I know. I know. I wasn't thinking straight. And I feel really guilty about it. Ughh! But you know the guy was different. I felt more connected to him in five minutes than with Tauki whom I've known for years."

"Okay. Now, what happened Kura? Give me the details!!"

"Well.. We went back to his place, which was really clean for a guy. He seemed really nice, he cooked breakfast for me and even drove me home. He's really handsome too."

"He sounds alright I guess. So what do you plan on doing? Are you like gonna keep seeing this guy?"

"I don't know. I like him a lot."

"So what's the problem? Its not like you wanna get back together with Tauki, do you?"

"No."

"Then what's the matter? You are officially single. You just had a rough break up and you need someone to be there for you and I may not be always available."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. So you really shouldn't worry your little head over it. And try to forget about Tauki. His probably gonna come crying back to you when he realizes what a big mistake he made."

"Thanks Moyo. Im sorry I didn't come to you earlier about this."

"S'alright. Now… Give me all the juicy details.. Every kiss, every hug and every moan!! Ohohohohohoho!!"

* * *

**Somewhere..**

Tauki sighed yet again as the reality of Sakura leaving him sunk in. He couldn't believe she actually refused to hear him out. He retracked his arm from under the figure beside him. He looked at the woman next to him. He had been going out with Miyu for two months behind Sakura's back. Everything was going fine until he forgot their anniversary. If only he had remembered, Sakura would still be his. Miyu was a great lover but no one could ever replace the sweet and innocent Sakura. He was the type of man that needed to have a "spare" in order to feel complete. He was happy with Sakura until she kept dropping hints about marriage. Now, that was a big halt sign for a guy like him.

Tauki wanted nothing more than to get Sakura back. Everyone knew that without her, he was nothing. If he wanted to remain on top of his game, he would have to do some serious damage repair. In other words, groveling.

* * *

**Back with Syaoran**

After Syaoran had finished his tasks, he decided to call Sakura and finally arrange a much deserved date with her. He stared at his phone and tried to fish out the best words to use on Sakura. After 15 excruciating minutes of talking to himself, began to feel a little anxious. He never had this problem before. Asking out women was a breeze. He sighed in defeat and concluded to call the one person that could help him out. Eriol Hiragizawa.


	5. Reasoning

**Chapter 5: Reasoning**

Tauki starred at the building in front of him. He heaved a sigh before proceeding inside. He wracked his brain in hopes of formulating the right words. The ride up the elevator seemed to last years. He walked up to the door labeled "417" and mustered all his courage. He lifted his shaking hand to knock on the door. Toc toc toc. Tauki's felt his throat loose all moisture as he tried to swallow.

"Just a sec!" he heard a familiar feminine voice answer followed by quiet footsteps signaling she was close.

He took another deep breath as a weak attempt to calm his rattled nerves as he was reminded of the gravity of the situation.

* * *

Sakura was watching television when she heard a sharp knock on her door. She paused for a second, wondering who would be at her door. She walked towards the entrance of her apartment and gasped as she saw who it was.

"Tauki!" exclaimed a startled Sakura. Her expression quickly morphed into an accusatory one. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I- I just wanted a chance to explain myself. I just need 10 minutes. 10 minutes. I swear!'

Sakura slowly reached out to close the door saying, "I don't think that's such a good idea. We rally have nothing to discuss."

Tauki, not wanting to give up just like that, blocked the closing door just in time with his foot. He winced in agony as he felt the pain shoot through his leg. "Please Sakura, I'm begging you! Can't you just hear me out? Are you really willing to throw our relationship away?"

"Tauki, I don't know if you've noticed but it wasn't me who fooled around with another woman right before our anniversary! And besides, I don't need an explanation. I saw everything. Crystal clear. Nothing you saw or do will change what happened."

Tauki noticed their conversation was coming to a close, so he did the only thing that popped into his mind. He pushed the door wide open and forced himself in. He turned around and faced a very mad Sakura.

"What do you think you're doing?! Do you want me to be uncivil? What is wrong with you? Get out! Now!"

Tauki felt a sense of panic and began rambling all the words that came to his mind. "I didn't mean for any of it to happen! I just- just got caught in the moment. She- she's my secretary and one time she came in the office and I- I just- it just happened. I swear! She came on to me. What was I supposed to do?! Please you have to believe me! I love you Sakura. I don't want you to give up on us."

"I have to believe you? Well, that's rich! Are you hearing yourself? You have absolutely NO right telling me what I should believe! And just so we have everything clear, if you really wanted to patch things up, how come you just showed up now? Its been days since your _moment_ happened! Do you really expect me to think that was the first time you've done something like that? Remember this Tauki, I didn't give up on us, you did. The second you started sleeping around you shattered everything we built together. You broke my heart. I don't need someone like you in my life. I've moved on. I finally realized that you were only holding me back."

Sakura then proceeded to pushing Tauki out of the apartment. "Goodbye Tauki. I've told you before and I'm telling you again, Its over."

* * *

She shut the door behind her and took a seat on her couch. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt a somewhat freeing feeling. It was as though she had gotten rid of the weight around her shoulders.

She stood up from where she was and walked towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge and looked inside. She quizzically put a finger to her lips and searched for anything she could cook with, deciding that tonight was definitely worth a home cooked meal.

* * *

After spending a good 5 minutes staring at milk cartons and empty take out containers, Sakura gave up on looking for anything edible inside her refrigerator and came up with the conclusion that she would have to order in. Again. Not being hungry, she decided dinner could wait.

"Ahh!~" Sakura cried as she jumped at the sudden ringing of her phone. She starred at it for a second before cautiously reaching out to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Sa-ku-ra. Guess who?" came a sensual voice from the other line. Sakura smiled as she remembered the man who said her name in such an indescribable manner.

"Syaoran? Is that you?"

"Why kura, who else would it be? Don't tell me you were waiting for another mans call?" Syaoran replied jokingly.

Chuckling softly Sakura said, "No.. I just wasn't sure who you were."

"Why, Sakura. I'm surprised you forgot all about me. It was just a few days ago, you know.' Syaoran said trying to sound disappointed.

"Ha ha ha! Come on Syaoran, stop it. Did you want something?" Sakura asked, with laughter etched on her face.

"Oh.. I was just wondering if you, by any chance, had time to have dinner with little ol' me today. Seeing as though tonight is the only free time I have this week. And I really don't want to wait until next week. So.. Are you free? I know this really great place. I'm sure we can get a table." Syaoran felt slightly nervous as he waited for her reply.

"Is that so?" Sakura answered with a happy tone to her voice. "well, since you asked so nicely and I happen to have no plans except for ordering in again for the millionth time, I guess we could go."

"Hmm.. Are you saying Miss Sakura, that you are only going out with me because you don't want to eat take out? Aww.. I'm a little hurt. I think I'm gonna have to pick you up in about an hour to give you another reason to spent time with me."

Ha! Okay. You can pick me up in an hour." Sakura couldn't help but smile at the conversation at hand. "What kind of restaurant are we going to? Do I have to dress up?"

"I'm sure ou would look good in anything you wear. But just in case, you can wear anything semi-formal. Haha!"

"Okay. I'll see you in an hour." Sakura chuckled feeling giddy, awaiting the night ahead.

"Bye Syaoran."

"Bye Sa-ku-ra. I can't wait."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I finally uploaded. I know it took so long and im really sorry. Hehe! If I still have readers out there please review. Oh! I replied to those who reviewed in the last chapter, so please read them if you reviewed.**

Cherryblossom192: Haha! I know its been a while. I'll try uploading more frequently. Thanks for reviewing!~~

Yingfa07: I updated! hehe! Im sorry for the short chapter though. keep reviewing!

DN Angel Cardcaptor Sakura: I finally put chapter 5 up. I hope you enjoyed it.

michiko14anime: Thanks! Keep reviewing!~

xxblackcatwithanangerproblemxx: Haha! thanks! Your review was really cute.

Sweetie Sakura: Sorry for taking so long. I hope you continue reading and reviewing.

nihongoneko: Haha! I like her laugh too. ohohoho! Im definitely gonna make Tauki grovel. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review again.

jdcocoagirl: Thanks!! Im glad you like the flow of the story. i wish you keep reading.

brightestoflights: Thanks. Enjoy!

AngelEmCutie: ThankS!

Shiona Acitiu: Ohoho!! You are welcome to rant. As long as you continue reviewing. I can't really tell you what'll happen to Tauki and Saku, you'll just have to stay tuned. hehe!

StarAngel02: I uploaded! hehe!

Unlove You: Haha! i know I got a lot of reviews about the lemon. hehe! Kepp reviewing and reading.

Maricris: Ohh!!~~ You enjoy a little love triangle dont ya. haha!! Thanks for the pointers could you give me some examples as to how i can get in more details. Thanks again!

PinkSlytherin: Haha! Syaoran will definitely be a big factor in Tauki trying to win Sakura back. Thanks for the review! Hope you keep it up!

* * *

A/N: I was checking the chapters cause i was gonna update and I saw thatchap 5 was removed.. huhu..so im reuping it.. so sorry..


End file.
